Forum:Category Admins
Category:Categorization Category Admin I would like to see Administrators that deal with certain Categories. By this I mean that they take care of a particular Sub-Category. This will create a point of contact for people who submit articles that fall within that category. For example. Syracuse, in USA could be administered by Fred Bloggs. Syracuse in turn falls under the category of Onondage County which (for sake of this explaination) is administered also by Fred Bloggs. It is Fred Bloggs job to co-ordinate with all of the town and city admins to ensure that all of the pages fall into the correct categories. In turn, Onondaga, falls into the category of New York, a US State which may be administered by John Smith. John Smith Co-ordinates with all of the county admins that fall into New York to do the same task as Fred Bloggs but on a slightly larger scale. New York in turn would fall under the category of United States Of America etc etc. Basically the admin structure would work the same way as a Family tree would with each name either following down or being absorped by another name. Recap Category - USA would be administered by John Smith : Sub Category - New York State is administed by John Smith : Sub Category - New Jersey State is administed by Valerie Wigglebottom :: Sub Category (Of New York State) Onondaga is administed by Fred Bloggs :: Sub Category (Of New York State) Schoharie is administed by John Smith ::: Sub Category (Of Onondaga) Syracuse is administed by Fred Bloggs ::: Sub Category (Of Onondaga) Pompey is administed by Mary Blake etc etc So how does this benefit the wiki community? I`m glad you asked that. First and foremost, nobody would admin an area they knew nothing about, so I could not admin Sydney, Australia. I know nothing about the place, nothing of the structure etc etc. However, I could perhaps admin Norwich, Norfolk, England or the UK. I could also, perhaps admin anything that comes under the category of Blake_Surnames because that is where my knowledge lies. An Admin then could co-ordinate firstly with with the admins of his sub categories and in turn with the admin that his category falls into. I would see this as an opportunity to get small communities of likeminded people to work together to share their particular speciality with a much wider audience. For example, I would like to transcribe inscriptions from a local cemetery (possibly with the help of some others). --Penelope Blake 09:39, 22 June 2007 (UTC) :I like it. One way to approximate it would be for more people to use the talk pages for places they are working on or know something about. Even without that, you can see from a category page history who has edited it and try that person. Robin Patterson 13:22, 6 July 2007 (UTC) FAQ/Questions/Points I haven`t made clear enough * Q - * A - WikiProjects I keep running into Wikipedia's WikiProjects. I like the idea, and it ties in with Penelope's idea. We can have them too. Let's start with Project:WikiProject England and Project:WikiProject Australia and Project:WikiProject Ohio. Robin Patterson 15:39, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :What shall we call them? I don't think we should use WikiProject. Perhaps GeneProject? -AMK152(talk • ) 15:41, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::An advantage of calling them WikiProjects is the reduction in link-changing necessary when we copy related material from Wikipedia. Can you see a disadvantage to set against that? Anyway, I've just looked up Wikipedia:Wikipedia:WikiProject because it will be useful. Robin Patterson 00:56, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Let's move this discussion to Project talk:Projects. Robin Patterson 01:03, 15 July 2008 (UTC)